


Little Sisters

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The third chapter in the "Medicine For The Heart" series. Simon gets a clue.





	Little Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Little Sisters

## Little Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of it's characters. 

Medicine For The Heart  
By KaySky  
Chapter Three: Little Sisters 

River could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. He was fumbling around the infirmary. He appeared to have lost all sense of coordination. "I was wrong before." 

Simon turned to look at his sister. "Wrong about what, meimei?" 

"It's not just her." 

He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Not just who, meimei?" 

"Cinderella. She at least has a fairy Godmother to look after her, but Prince Charming doesn't have one. Who will fix Prince Charming?" Simon sighed. River had been doing so well on her new medication. He hated to think the affects were only temporary. 

He got up and kissed River on the forehead. "Ready for your treatment?" 

River punched him in the arm. "Big brothers are stupid. They never listen." She hopped off the table and left the infirmary muttering something else about how big brothers don't have a clue. 

"Well, I guess that is a no then." Simon sighed. "Yep, this day doesn't appear to be going any better than yesterday." 

* * *

"Kaylee sweetie, are you going to come to breakfast?" Inara had been outside Kaylee's door for the past five minutes. She was getting nowhere. "Okay, sweetie, I won't...." Before she could finished her sentence the door to Mal's room opened and out popped Kaylee. 

"Hey `Nara." 

"Kay..." Inara was a bit surprised. <i>Why did she come out of Mal's room? Why do I even care that she came out of Mal's room?</i> "I was just going to see if you were coming to breakfast. I thought we could talk. I wanted to see how you were doing after last night." Inara couldn't help but look Kaylee up and down trying to get any signs of what she had been doing for the last couple of hours. 

"Of course she is alright." Mal said coming out of his room. "Her and I had a little talk last night." Mal kissed Kaylee on the top of her head. "See ya at breakfast, meimei." 

Kaylee could tell Inara was a bit confused. "Aww... it was nothing `Nara. Cap'n heard me crying and I guess he couldn't take it no more so he told me to come to his room." Inara raised an eyebrow. "We just talked. He kept telling me there was no need to get so upset over some doctor and that I could do better without him. But than he said something really strange." 

Feeling relieved that Kaylee was still ONLY a little sister in the eyes of Mal, she let her continue on. "Strange?" 

"Yeah, he told me that even though he knows I could do better that my heart thinks otherwise. He said that you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. And if you're lucky enough to fall in love, you don't go givin' up on it." A small smile appeared on Kaylee's face. "Last night I was ready to throw my feelings for Simon out the airlock, but this morning... I kinda think maybe there still is a chance." 

Inara was daydreaming that Mal's words were directed towards her, but she stopped herself. <i>This is not the time to be thinking about this. Kaylee needs me right now.</i> "Meimei, you and Simon just have to realize how much you can offer each other." She cupped Kaylee's chin in her hand. "You're such a beautiful girl and you have so much to give." 

The small smile on Kaylee's face quickly turned into one of the biggest smiles Inara ever saw. "I do?" Kaylee started playing with a loose strand of her hair. "Like what?" 

Inara giggled. She was so sweet and truly caught up in all the romance. "Well, for starters you could light up the whole `verse with that smile." 

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Inara. 

"Come on sweetie, let's go to breakfast. I bet Simon will be there. It's a new day. Perfect for starting over." She looked down at Kaylee and smiled. 

* * *

<i>A new day. A brand new day. Today is the today. Today WILL be the day I tell Simon how I feel...maybe I should... show him how I feel...a kiss...big, big, sweet, loving, long awaited kiss!</i> Kaylee's mind was filled with every romantic thought possible. 

"KAYLEE!" Jayne yelled. "How many times am I gonna have to tell you to pass me the pitcher before I actually get it?" 

Jayne's angry voice snapped Kaylee out of her Simon-induced trance. She turned to Jayne and gave him an ugly look while she reached for the pitcher. At the same time Simon was reaching for it as well. She was caught off guard when she felt Simon's soft hand brush up against hers. She yet out a yelp and the pitcher fell to the table splattering herself and Simon with juice. 

"Oh gosh!" Kaylee couldn't help but laugh at the situation. There was still a tiny bit of juice left in the pitcher. She picked it up and passed it to Jayne. "Here ya go." 

"Good god, girl. Have you lost your mind?" Jayne was upset that he was no going to have to get up to refill the pitcher. Kaylee just kept laughing...mostly to cover up the fact that she was blushing from the brief physical contact with Simon. 

"Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night." Zoe said as she began wiping up the spill. 

"Oh I slept just fine. Capn's bed is bigger and comfier." At that moment everybody dropped what they were doing and turned their eyes to Mal. 

"It wasn't like that. Ya'll got nothing better to do than jump to conclusions." Mal said very defensively. "Unlike the rest of you, I was concerned." 

"And your concern led Kaylee into your bed, sir?" Zoe's glare was rather intimidating. 

"What did I just say about jumping to conclusions?" 

"Zoe, nuttin' happened. Come on, Cap'n and I ain't like that." Kaylee turned her head towards Mal and smiled. "We was just talkin' and before I knew it...I was asleep." 

"If you just wanted to be comforted you coulda came to my bed." 

Before Mal had a chance to react to Jayne's remark, Kaylee took action. She punched him in the arm. "Ow! That wasn't nice!" Jayne looked shocked. Whether he was shocked because Kaylee punched him or shocked because of how much it actually hurt when she punched him was left open for debate. 

"Well neither was your comment. And maybe if you were nice like the Cap'n I would consider you for that but since you're just a..." 

"Kaylee," Wash interrupted. "Maybe it's best not to finish that. We all know what Jayne is anyways." 

"Right. No need for stating the obvious." Kaylee grinned. "I'm gonna go change into something dry. 

Simon watched Kaylee walk out of the room. <i>Why am I feeling jealous? Just because she slept in Mal's room...because she went to HIM? Why do I care so much?</i>

"Fairy godmothers work magic." River whispered in Simon's ear. "Maybe there is hope for the Prince." 

"River..." It was like a light bulb went off in his head. <i>I care because I love her...I really, really love her.</i>

Remembering that he was still a little wet himself he got up from the table. "I'm going to go dry off." 

As Simon left the room, Inara couldn't help but smile. <i>Things just might work out for little Kaylee after all.</i>

To be continued... 

Translations: 

meimei = little sister 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Little Sisters**   
Series Name:   **Medicine For The Heart**   
Author:   **KaySky**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **6k**  |  **01/17/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon   
Pairings:  Kaylee/Simon   
Summary:  The third chapter in the "Medicine For The Heart" series. Simon gets a clue.   
Sequel to:  The Heartache   
  



End file.
